lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph
Seraphim, also referred to as "angels", are beings from Eretz. They are characterized by a mostly humanoid appearance, save for a pair of fiery wings on their backs. The seraphim have been at war with the chimaera for centuries. History According to legends of Eretz, the universe was originally full of darkness, and was inhabited by creatures called the Gibborim who feasted on light and used the darkness to hide their ugliness. Eventually, a race of warriors learned about the Gibborim, and set out to defeat them. Once they defeated the Gibborim, they created all of the stars, and they created their children “the seraphim” in order to spread their light. The true homeworld of the Seraphim exposed in “Dreams of Gods and Monsters” is actually the adjacent world to Eretz called Meliz. Meliz harbored all known Seraphim in its prime, but was eventually swallowed by the Cataclysm causing survivors to flee to Eretz where their memories were erased by the Magi and told the story of the Godstars in place. Razgut the fallen seraph a grotesque creature, once a beautiful angel. Razgut belonged to one of the many seraph tribes that inhabited the seraphim's home world, Meliz, long before the seraphim colonized Eretz. He was among the twelve selected “Faerers” by the magi to explore and map other worlds and carry their light across the Universe. Great monsters “Nithilam” followed them back, and razgut flew back to Meliz to warn his people. Despite the warning, only a few seraphim were able to escape to Eretz - by use of another portal - while the rest of the population, along with Meliz, got devoured by the monsters. Razgut were charged with the blame and sentenced to exile. His wings were ripped and his legs broken, and he were thrown out through a portal that connected Eretz to Earth Characteristics Almost all Seraphs save for the Stelians have an animosity with the Chimearan race. They all have massive fiery wings on their back and are known to be stunningly beautiful. Because of the Fire within them seraphim can never get cold and don't understand why people shiver. Society The Seraphim have particular views concerning the Chimaera, authority, and their own ideology that stem primarily from their own myth of creation (as opposed to the Chimaeran myth of creation) and their ingrained, socially appropriated cultural values. Strict martial training from a young age instills a reverence for authoritarian figures as well as a unit-like mentality. Though such attributes are particularly important during times of war, this can cause a lack of growth in the culture as a whole as it suppresses the more artistically inclined population. Because of such respect for the authority of their leader, Seraphim are taught not to question his assertions. It is for this reason that they unquestioningly wage war against the Chimaera. More whimsical and personable aspects of society, including love and family, are downplayed and martial prowess necessary in order to gain respect and climb in social status. Thus, physical coercion is essentially canonized and exalted above all other aspects of the society. Language Seraphim have their own language referred to as Seraphic, which Karou learned to speak using a Lucknow. Stelians are known to have a softer accent than the average misbegotten. Gallery ... Trivia *All seraphim have Hebrew names or names inspired by Hebrew.Free-writing, travels led Laini Taylor to `Daughter of Smoke and Bone' (page 1) References See Also *Fallen Seraphim *Stelians